stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Maddox
| title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | mother = | father = }} Timeline ;2232 *Samuel Carter Maddox born on Earth on January 9th (Starship: Endurance) ;2249 *Admitted to Starfleet Academy *During routine first year survival exercise, four separate groups of cadets become stranded on Namara V after the sudden onset of a Category 9 firestorm. Maddox and his fellow cadets are the only squad to survive the storms due to Maddox's quick thinking. ;2252 *Serves for six months as navigator aboard Hermes Class research vessel USS Carson (NCC-592) ;2253 *Graduates from Academy to serve as a lieutenant aboard the USS Pompey (NCC-506) Serves as Assistant Chief Tactical Officer under Chief Tactical Officer, Lt. Commander Ronald Lewis. *Lt. Commander Lewis accepts teaching position at Starfleet Academy and Maddox becomes Chief Tactical Officer. ;2257 *Promoted to Lt. Commander and assigned to USS Republic (NCC-1371) as Intelligence Officer ;2258 *Injured along with Republic Engineer William Brandon as part of a landing party that makes first contact with life-forms on Toma Major. ;2259 *Maddox is promoted to rank of Commander and re-assigned as Executive Officer (XO) aboard the Republic. ;2260-2261 *The USS Republic, with Maddox as XO, is flagship of the fleet of vessels that escorts the transports of materials to, and protects the construction of the Memory Alpha Library Complex. ;2263 *''Republic'' Captain James Apple is abducted from his starship by aliens identifying themselves only as "The Examiners". Maddox temporarily takes command and spearheads the rescue of the imprisoned captain. ;2265 *Construction of new Surya Class frigate, USS Endurance (NCC-1862) begins. ;2267 *USS Republic damaged while combating two Klingon D-7's after war is declared between Federation and Klingon Empire. *Organian peace treaty ends the war. ;2268 :Maddox is promoted to the rank of captain and assigned command of USS Endurance ("Manifest Destiny" ep 1, "Cage of Freedom" ep 2, "Blood Lust" ep3, "The Counterpoint Catastrophe" ep 4, "That Which Paradise Ensnares" ep 5"). ;2269 :Second year of five year mission begins ("Time's Arrow" ep 6, "To Repel Ghosts" ep 7, "What Prize Eternal?" ep 8.) Medals Earned ;Career Service Citation: 1 Year Amount: 1 Medal Description: Awarded to Starfleet officers after ONE consecutive year of service aboard a starship. Awarded Time: 02/04/06 18:18 Awarded Reason: Awarded Stardate 4220 ;Career Service Citation: 2 Years Amount: 1 Medal Description: Awarded to Starfleet officers after TWO consecutive years of service aboard a starship. Awarded Time: 12/29/06 9:49 Awarded Reason: For joining in Jan/Feb of 2005. Thank you for your valuable and continued service! ;Founder's Mark: Azure Amount: 1 Medal Description: Awarded to users who have recruited TWO or more new players. Awarded Time: 02/04/06 19:00 Awarded Reason: Awarded for the recruiting of new user "Relon" ;Founder's Mark: Gold Amount: 1 Medal Description: Reserved for the Classictrek Board Founders and users who have recruited TEN or more new players. Awarded Time: 01/21/06 11:57 Awarded Reason: Awarded 0526.20 (old Stardate system) as founding member of forum. ;Founder's Mark: Silver Amount: 1 Medal Description: Awarded to users who have recruited FIVE or more new players or Moderators. Awarded Time: 02/05/06 11:40 Awarded Reason: Moderator of USS Endurance forums ;Founder's Mark: Umber Amount: 1 Medal Description: Awarded to users who have recruited ONE new player. Awarded Time: 02/04/06 18:57 Awarded Reason: Awarded for the recruiting of new user "Linus" ;Joint-Mission Participation Decoration Amount: 1 Medal Description: Joint-Mission Participation Decoration Awarded Time: 03/07/06 7:20 Awarded Reason: Active participation in “The Counterpoint Catastrophe” Board wide Joint Mission that began Stardate 4421.2. This medal will be awarded to those players that participated in the game and contributed to the story itself. ;Player of the Year Amount: 1 Medal Description: Awarded through a peer voting process, this award represents one of the highest honors available to a member at Classic Trek-- the appreciation and commendation of fellow players Awarded Time: 02/04/06 18:17 Awarded Reason: Voted Player of the Year 2005 - Awarded 4212.7 ;Purple Heart Amount: 2 Medal Description: Issued to characters that are injured during combat missions. Awarded Time: 01/18/06 19:37 Awarded Reason: first contact mission to Toma Major, awarded 2258 Awarded Time: 01/18/06 19:46 Awarded Reason: Injury inflicted by Klingons during mission to Verian Two, (4161.22) ;Service Pin: Endurance Amount: 5 Medal Description: Given to players who have successfully run an adventure for the USS Endurance players on Classictrek.com Awarded Time: 01/21/06 11:57 Awarded Reason: Awarded 4814.1 as GM of "Manifest Destiny" Awarded Time: 01/21/06 11:58 Awarded Reason: GM of "Cage of Freedom" Awarded Time: 01/21/06 11:59 Awarded Reason: GM of "Blood Lust" Awarded Time: 01/28/07 18:42 Awarded Reason: GM of Endurance game "That Which Paradise Ensnares" Awarded Time: 01/28/07 18:42 Awarded Reason: GM of Endurance game "Time's Arrow" ;Silver Star Amount: 1 Medal Description: Given to players who work to make sure that their posts are well written. This includes, but is not limited to: Spelling/Grammar, Punctuation & Overall Quality. Awarded Time: 01/21/06 11:59 Awarded Reason: Awarded 0555.19 (old Stardate system) for quality and characterization Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel